Vampires of Beacon
by wolf master97
Summary: The children of the Blood Lord Tsukune Aono find themselves sent to the world of RWBY to train and other crap. Ruby Rose quickly finds herself befriending one of these 4 monsters, and finds out that being friends with a vampire, is even better than it sounds. (This summary is crap, I know but read it! If you like Grimm May Cry, you should like this!)
1. So Your Going to Beacon Too

**So, here's how this story's gonna work out. I'm trying what is known as an outline for this story and will be updating it as I go, so I have a plan for where I want each chapter to go and what will happen. 1 thing, I don't want to point fingers but to the guy in Grimm may Cry that said in a review to make Jamie a vampire, learn where your ginfers are on the keyboard, jk. No Jaune will not be the vampire. If you know what Rosario + Vampire is, then you'll know who I'm talking about. The main characters are the children of Tsukune and his harem, minus Yukari cause I can't see her or him waiting over 8 years for him to become legally able to do anything with her so, they moved on. Also, I'm taking some inspiration of the backstory of this story from another fic "Here in my Arms" I believe, in which Tsukune becomes what is called a Blood Lord, meaning he absorbs the powers of the beings he drinks from. This power is passed down to Moka's son. I'm also doing something I don't even read about, making a fic that centers with the Main Cast! Also, this story is also in the crossover archive and the normal RWBY archive depending on which one you are reading. Reason is the same as Grimm May Cry, I feel like no one will see it in the crossover section because it is so small. Think of it like, everyone is a cameo appearance that has the same screen time as a character in the actual series. Shut up, people enjoyed Grimm May Cry despite it's flaws so, take that hatters! Yes, I got hate reviews in Grimm May Cry because Jaune was OP. 1 person will be OP and he's sealed away so, not much screen time and but important and gets fights his development is the most important character development of this story. Also, if people notice and point out the Rosario + Vampire references or other anime references I make in the review sections, your name will be displayed before the story in my Author Notices. Also, I have not read the manga, I've seen all of the anime so the only 2 seasons that exist. I want the manga but have no way of acquiring it or reading it so if you guys know a site that is virus free, does not require a membership, and is free, tell me. Also, I'm sorry but Grimm May Cry is NOT getting that amazing ending it deserves, I have no inspiration for it or any desire to write it, I'm sorry.**

 **-C-**

"Hey what's up?" == Normal speech.

 _This can't be real!== Thoughts_

 _("This place rocks!") == Japanese speech_

(I didn't do this for you) == Inner Va'hoko from the seal/ Author notes

Chapter 1: So, Are You Going to Beacon Too?

(Va'hoko POV)

Va'hoko Aono was not a happy man right now. Why? Cause he was surrounded by women in short skirts, low cut shirts, and he was hungry. That was the biggest problem for him, there were all these cute girls, who probably tasted as sweet or spicy as they looked, and he couldn't! It was absolute torture, especially when he lost even more blood when two of them started a small fight and pushed on, resulting in a domino effect of girls falling and skirts flying. Now he was loosing blood AND the ship was covered in blood! For goodness sake they where all wearing black or white and SO SCANDELOUS PANTIES! DAMN IT! Thank God that the airplane soon landed. He walked out quickly, past the boy throwing up and away from the girls. Now, for most guys that won't be a bad thing, but he's a vampire, and it was rude to suck someone's blood without permission. At least, in his mind it was. He noticed his siblings a bit away and was about to make their way to them when an explosion! He turned to see 2 girls fighting again before the white one stormed off. He went up to the girl in red, who blew up.

"Hey are you ok?" He asked her before she could fall over. She looked at him with awe, making him confused. He noticed her cheek was red! "Oh man, your bleeding, here let me."

He got out a tissue from his bag, which he was carrying over his shoulder. He quickly wiped way the blood from her cheek, then the smell. Oh God the smell. He couldn't help it for much longer.

(Ruby POV)

 _I can't believe my luck!_ Ruby thought as this guy wiped her small cut which her aura would heal any moment, no idea how it happened but right now, she didn't care. _I might actually make a friend at this place! Yes! Maybe he likes cookies! Oh, or he has a flame shooting sword! Or maybe he's a weapon nerd like me!_

He had brownish black hair and green eyes and wore a dark blue shirt with an almost scary looking bat on it with a white leather jacket on around him. His simple blue jeans pushed like skinny jeans against his muscular legs, leaving her to wish his shirt became skintight. Around his neck was this weird chocker with a chain that held a decorative cross that hung on his upper chest, right between his pecks. The most adorable thing however, was this cute hamster bat thing asleep on his shoulder.

"Oh gosh, this smell," he whispered. _Smell?_ Ruby sniffed him. _Man, whatever deodorant or shampoo he uses is amazing!_ He suddenly grabbed her face, staring at her with half-lidded eyes.

"I'm sorry! I can't help my self!" He got closer. "Cause I'm a vampire!" _Wait, what?_ Suddenly he leaned over her neck and bit her.

"Ahh!" Ruby cried out as she felt teeth sink into her neck. He let out a groan that sounded like he was most satisfied and pleasured person a live. He hung onto her neck a bit longer before he jumped in surprised and pulled away. "Oh God I'm sorry!"

"You bit me!" She cried out and grabbed her neck. _Wait a minute, there's no wound? Did my aura protect me?_

"I'm so sorry!" He cried out, down no his hands and knees like, bowing like she was goddess and he was canting, 'I'm not worthy!' "That was so rude of me, I was just so hungry, I missed breakfast today and all the girls wore skirts then there was that thing on the plane you know right?"

"Uh, it's fine," Ruby sheepishly replied unsure what just happened.

"So, are you going to Beacon too or are you just shadowing someone?" he asked as he picked up his stuff. "Oh, my names Va'hoko, Va'hoko Aono."

"Ruby Rose," She replied softly, still recovering.

Some girl with hooters that would make Yang jealous yell out to him in some language she didn't understand. He turned and replied in that same strange language.

"Sorry, got to go," He got up and ran over to the group with that girl. _Welp, there goes my first friend._ Ruby fell on her back.

"Welcome to Beacon," she said to herself before a shadow fell over her and a blonde kid had his hand out to pull her up.

(Va'hoko POV)

 _Well, that went well, and her blood was delicious, like chocolate chip cookies!_ Va'hoko thought as he ran over to his sister and siblings.

 _"What to you so long bro, a little early to get your flirt on, especially with a human,"_ His sister Peri Aono, said to him in their native language, Japanese. She was half succubus and certainly fit the bill. Her breasts, barely contained by sweater green that actually seem to hug them, making them bounce disproportionate to her movement. She wore a black cotton short skirt with high socks and shoes and from the blood trails that lead to several guys passed out around campus, people where already noticing how short it was. _Peri works fast I'll give her that._

" _Maybe if you didn't rush out this morning you'd of had breakfast with everyone else_ ," A pretty emotionless voice said. He turned to his brother, Ryouta Aono, his blank stare and icy blue eyes silently scolding his younger brother. Ryouta wore a stripped sweater with a white shirt over it with a blue sash over his right side, he wore slightly torn blue jeans and white sneakers. In his mouth was his ever present and apparently a family heirloom, a special lollipop coolant. Ryouta was about a year older than Va'hoko himself at 19 years old.

" _Sorry, I was excited to visit this human world_ ," Va'hoko said, rubbing the back of his head.

" _Oh lay off him big brother!"_ The smallest girl in the group started. " _You still can't even cook without freezing a microwave meal so your not one to talk._ " The girl was his youngest sister, Moriko Aono. She was a small girl with long black hair in a single ponytail behind her head, a witch themed pin hanging on the side of her head. She wore knee high socks and black dress shoes with a plaid skirt. She had a black t-shirt tucked into her skirt with 2 black sashes across each arm. On her arms gold bracelets on her arms, each with a red gem in it, he knew what they held but others didn't.

" _Thanks Moriko, but I shouldn't have skipped breakfast. Come on, we need to get to the ceremony,_ " Va'hoko said.

After the ceremony, everyone was in the main hall getting ready for bed, apparently, all there mothers decided it would be a fun prank to switch all their sleeping wear with matching bat PJs. With a groan they all went to get ready.

" _I don't know how they roped mom into it, but I'm betting it was Aunt Kurumu,_ " Va'hoko complained.

" _Could have been, don't really know how though, Aunt Moka always had such iron will, hell, she kicks the crap out of dad when he messes up, and he dominates her in every spar,_ " Ryouta commented.

" _That's cause the 'I do' of a marriage vow is a 'I do give up all my freedom and have accepted that no matter what my opinion is always wrong when it is not yours,'"_ both brothers had a laugh at that, which, due to the foreign language, blew over everybody else. They settled down, however, Va'hoko was up a lot longer, thanks to the 4 girls arguing over something and him being the only one without a way of blocking it out. Then he heard Ruby trying to talk with the black clothed girl.

"So, what's the book about?" The young reaper asked.

"A man with 2 souls, both fighting for control of his body," The girl in black said, clear by her tone she was trying to get Ruby to go away so she could get back to it.

"Well, if anyone can relate to him that's me!" Va'hoko said, adding his two cents. The girls looked at him funny before waving it off as a 'I'll explain later' thing.

Peri had her noise and sun canceling night shades, Moriko used a noise canceling spell, and Ryouta froze his ears, so he was stuck listen to Ruby and her big breasted friend and the girl in white yell at each other. Finally, someone blew out the lights and it calmed down enough for him to sleep.

The next day, they where all in the locker room, preparing, or in Va'hoko's case, trying to wake up. He had to skip breakfast again as he very well couldn't drink blood out in the open. He saw Ruby and decided what he had to do. He began walking towards her.

(Ruby POV)

Ruby was chatting with her sister about the day, why did she need new friends when Yang had to go to the bathroom before the initiation. Then that guy from yesterday came up, what was his name? Va-hack or something.

"Hey Ruby," He greeted her.

"Oh hey, uh," Ruby started by couldn't finish.

"Va'hoko," he said with a smile.

"It's just so, weird sounding, but I'll try to remember it," She said.

"So uh, this may be a bit early but, um," Va'hoko's face got really red and he started rubbing his arm out of nerves. _Holy Sky Cookies is he asking me out?_

"What is it," Ruby said, trying to hold in her excitement and nerves at being asked out by such a cute and handsome guy.

"Can I please suck your blood!" he blurted out. Ruby fell forward. _What in the name of milk is that kind of question!?_

"W-what?" she stuttered out.

"Oh please let me, I can't have anything until we get out own rooms, and I don't know anyone else in this school! Plus I've already sucked your blood so can I please have some, today is out initiation and I don't want hunger to slow me down, please?" He begged while making the cutest face that a guy could make. Damn, he almost could beat her in cuteness if he was girl.

"Well, I guess you could," Ruby whisper, really embarrassed and unsure of what he was asking, he lit up immediately.

"Oh you will!? Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He cried before putting his hands on her shoulders and bending down towards her, his eyes slowly closing and his kind smile still on his face. "I promise I'll be quick."

He closed his eyes and leaned even closer. Ruby was starting to get a little uncomfortable, even more so when she noticed his distance canine teeth! She almost whimpered as he passed her field of vision. He gave a happy sigh as he sank his teeth into her.  
Ruby winched and barely held in a scream of pain, it actually hurt a bit. Suddenly, the teeth where removed from her neck rather forcefully, followed by a loud crash.

Ruby opened her eyes, which she had instinctively closed and saw Yang sanding there absolutely furious.

"You pervert! How dare you try to give my little sister a hicky!" she yelled at the boy now in a pile of ruined lockers.

"Va'hoko!" a girl screamed and a group of three others ran over to him. She recognized them as the kids he was with yesterday. The one with the big honkers glared over at Yang.

"What'd you do that for!?" she yelled. Yang scoffed.

"He was making moves on my sister," Yang replied. The girl got up in Yang's face, unashamedly pushing her own above average hooters into Yang's.

"Yeah right! My brother doesn't have the guts to do something like that, most likely he was just giving her a friendly hug!" She yelled.

"Ruby, obviously didn't want it!" Yang replied. The two girls butted head and growled at each other.

"Peri, stop!" Va'hoko said, now recovered from the punch. "It's ok, it was an inappropriate place to ask something like that of Ruby." He turned to her and bowed. "Please forgive me Ruby, I won't trouble you again."

He turned and walked off. His sister and others following soon after. Ruby turned on Yang.

"Yaaang! That was my first friend here and now he hate me because you punched him!" She cried.

"He was trying to give you a hicky!" Yang cried out with disbelief.

"He asked and I said he could!" Ruby replied, storming out before she had a chance to go red when she realized what that implied.

(3rd POV)

At the cliff, all the students where poised for initiation as Headmaster Ozpin explained how the team system worked.

"Uh, Ozpin sir? Is there any way we can predetermine our teammate cause I kind of need to be with my older brother Ryouta," Va'hoko said.

"No, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner," Ozpin stated.

"Yeah but sir, I have a weakness that will KILL me unless my brother is present," the kids around him gave him a strange look.

"Then you'll have to train extra hard and hope you get lucky to overcome it," Ozpin replied.

"That physically impossibLLLLLLAAAAAHHH!" Va'hoko screamed as he was launched first. Ryouta followed soon after. Peri got ready and put her hand on her shirt. Then she was launched into the air, laughing her head off.

"Haha! Later bitches! Kiss my ass!" Peri, having no shame whatsoever decided now would be a good time for her prank. She mooned them, all of them, her panties pulled down so far an inch further would have truly answered the males prayers. Leaving and laughing at the sound of gushing blood, Peri flew off into the forest.

Glynda stood there with an angry an embarrassed face.

"How dreadful! I can't believe a girl that that thinks she can be a huntress! Don't you agree Headmaster…..Headmaster?" Glynda turned around and, he wasn't there. Suddenly she heard a small groan and saw Ozpin, straight as board, on the ground. Blood trailed from his nose to the grass to his original position. His coffee cup and cane in his hand like he was a figurine, his eyes were not visible because the glass of his glasses where fogged up and he had an uncharacteristic blush on his face.

"OZPIN YOU PERVERT!"'

 **-C-**

 **So that's it, there's the first chapter, and all the names of the OC's has a meaning except for Va'hoko since no Japanese name begins with V. I'm not kidding, that is like, non existent. Now rather than rant about something I'm gonna just say enjoy the story and if you don't constructive critics. If you came to bash the story or something, don't. Also, later on in the story, your predictions on something I know your all thinking but I am being vague about, will blow your mind cause PLOT TWIST! Also, should I have him just bite her and moan or do Capu Chu? Also, I know this is early, but do you guys want a character to become a ghoul like Tsukune did? And if so, who. Poll is on my profile. There is a no option.**


	2. Forest of Darkness and Red Moons

**So, this is chapter 2, were we jump the shark and I give up on life. No not really, I know everyone knows what or rather WHO is going to appear in this chapter. Or at least a cameo. Yes, I'm still teasing you and YOU'LL LIKE IT! AND THIS STORY! Also, I'm going to say that if any fans of this story, once it gets going, and have artistic abilities, want to create a cover page for this, leave a comment or PM me with a Deviantart or other account and show me, if someone would like to make one for this, I can give you specifics, however, like YandereDev, it has to meet my standard so, it you have no previous work to show me, don't bother, sorry. I really don't want to reject someone on his or her first piece. That would be major discouragement and I don't want to do that. Lastly, I am horribly disappointed in the lack of Reviews for this story! COME ON MAN! I TOLD YOU TO FING RIVIEW! Now, I'm sorry, but you should avoid electronics for the rest of your days cause I'm gonna use them to kill you slowly by rotting your brains. Alright now R &R!**

 **-C-**

Chapter 2: Forest of Darkness and Red Moons?

"So, wanna make out?" == Normal speech.

 _Why did I enroll here? == Thoughts_

 _("You freaking lunatic!") == Japanese speech_

(I expected more from you) == Inner Va'hoko from the seal/ Author notes

(Va'hoko POV)

"Well, I'm so screwed," Va'hoko said as he fell into the forest. Suddenly, a piece of ice broke his fall, by him shattering it as he fell through the frozen tower. "Thank you!"

"No problem," A stoic as ice voice said as his brother Ryouta emerged from behind a tree. "Guess we're partners."

"Yep, thanks," Va'hoko said as he was freed from the Ice. "I'm sure I saw Peri grabbed Moriko on the way down so they're probably partners, let's go find them." The two of them began following the strongest source of monster energy they could find, assuming it to be their sisters.

Suddenly a pair of Grimm, Beowolves appeared and attacked the pair. Va'hoko reached in the air for his pet bat.

"Kou-kun! Maul!" The bat flew to his master's had and transformed into a giant maul hammer. With a roar and a smile, Va'hoko swung the hammer down on the Grimm attacking him. The Grimm died swiftly as the hammer smashed it.

Ryouta's hands turned into jaded ice and he cut the second wolf in half, noticing both threats where dead, he looked around for his brother.

"Don't worry, I'm…." before Va'hoko could finish, a loud screech and giant claw slung him into the air.

( _"Why meeeeee!?")_ Va'hoko screamed as he was launched into the air.

Ryouta looked at the newly emerged Deathstalker, it's claws raised in a hostile gesture as it set itself up for the kill.

"Well, that wasn't very nice," his hands turned back to ice. "You know what that means don't you?"

(Ruby POV)

Ruby held on as tight as she could with one hand. This was a bad idea, Weiss told her it was a bad idea, but did she listen noooo!

"I told you this was a was a bad idea!" Weiss cried over the wind. Right now, they were hanging off a Nethermore's claws.

"Were fine, don't worry!" Ruby lied, trying to maintain her stance that this was a good idea.

"I am so beyond worrying right now!" Weiss replied.

"Well why don't we just…"

Ruby heard screaming before something suddenly hit her, knocking off the giant bird and tumbling with whatever or whoever hit her. Her hands flailed as she tried to balance herself, unfortunately, her other did the same and they just ended up tangled and flailing.

 **Clang!**

The sound filled Ruby's ears as the impact of someone hitting her caught up to her, also she apparently had grabbed onto something but couldn't focus on what as an enormous power fell over her and was honestly terrifying. Whoever she hit suddenly had control of their decent and managed to land fine. The landing slung Ruby's head against the forest floor. She felt extremely dizzy, on the edge of passing out. The person who caught her gently set her down on the forest floor as at least 3 Deathstalkers surrounded them. The figure stepped forward towards the darkness slowly crept further into her vision. The figure spoke to her in a familiar voice but deeper and more powerful.

"Rest Ruby, I'll put these bugs in their place," she looked up at him best she could, but with his back to her, she had nothing, just that he had silver hair, then she passed out.

Later, when Ruby woke up, she found her head resting on something firm and warm. She slowly woke to someone gently shaking her and calling her name.

"Ruby? Ruby! RUBY!"

She was awake now, and realized that this warm hard thing was a boys lap. She quickly jumped up and saw a familiar brown haired boy staring at her with great worry.

"Oh, Ruby! Thank God you're ok!" Va'hoko cried as he hugged Ruby very hard, too hard.

"It's good to see you V, now let me go, please," Ruby huffed out of her collapsing lungs, darn he was strong.

"Oh sorry, and V?" Va'hoko asked.

"Well, **Cough** I don't think I can pronounce your name so I'm calling you V," Ruby declared.

"Well, I'd appreciate if you at least try," Va'hoko said with a slightly sad face. "My name means a lot to me, as do the names of my brother and sisters."

"Well, uh," Ruby started uncertainly, she didn't want to make him sad, but his name was so foreign, she didn't know if she could do it, but she'd try. She nodded.

"Awesome, now lets go find your partner," Va'hoko stated. "The temple's not to far from here, we can probably get a relic and find our partners there."

"Yeah," Ruby agreed. The two started to walk towards the temple as Kou returned to Va'hoko's shoulder.

(Yang POV)  
Yang and her partner, Blake, had reached the temple, and it looks like they might be the first ones! She walked towards the 'temple' and 'relics' with her mysterious partner when suddenly the sky turned blood red and the moon took the place of the sun, it too was a light pink red coming from it.

"W-what the hell?" Yang exclaimed at the sudden change of the sky and time of day.

"What's happening?" Blake yelled as they stared at the sky. Suddenly a loud bang was heard and 3 Deathstalkers flew into the air. Something or rather someone followed after, but they were too far to make out anything other than a small black dot. Whoever they were did something and the Deathstalkers flew back down with a loud **BANG!**

"Whoever that was," Yang started. "I am so, 'yanging' them. Eh, eh?"

"Please tell me you're not one of those people?" Blake said.

(Va'hoko POV)

A few minutes later, the two teens arrived at temple and saw everyone waiting for them.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled at the appearance of her sister. The yellow haired boxer ran to her and wrapped in a sisterly hug. "I'm so glad your ok."

Va'hoko walked over to his brother, who was waiting with his sisters holding a large pawn chess piece, actually both him and Peri where holding one.

( _"So, that's the relic?")_ Va'hoko asked.

( _"Yep,"_ ) Ryouta answered. ( _"What happened?"_ )

( _"Nothing important, lets go,_ ") Va'hoko said getting a nod when a loud screech interrupted everyone. A Nethermore began circling them and then a Death Stalker came out of the forest chasing the red haired girl.

"Should we help them?" Moriko asked as Ruby charged in without thinking, barley being saved by her partner.

"I want to but, they've got this," Va'hoko said. Soon they had all settled down and gathered to decide what to do next.

"Uh, guys, that thing's circling back, what are we gonna do?" The blond boy asked.

"Look, our objective is right in front of us, all we have to do is grab it and get back to the school," The white haired girl declared.

"She's right," Ruby said, getting a smile of approval from the white haired girl. "There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live," the blonde boy began. "That's a plan I can get behind." Everyone grabbed a relic when the bird Grimm's screech brought everyone back to focus.

"Time we left," The boy with a pink strand of hair said. Everyone nodded in agreement and began to follow Ruby as she led everyone.

As they all approached an ancient tower the two Nethermore flew ahead and blocked the path. Soon the Deathstalker joined and then even worse, a large Goliath charged in from the forest.

"Everyone, make a run for the temple, we'll handle the Goliath, you take care of the other Grimm!" Va'hoko yelled. "Come on!" His brother and sisters followed him without question as they got the elephant Grimm's attention and lead it away from the rest of the group. As soon as they reached a decent clearing, the vampire family turned to face it's opponent. The monster reared as it roared out.

"Kou! Spear!" Va'hoko yelled out as he grabbed the hamster bat, and he transformed into flagged spear. "Brother, freeze it!"

"Done!" Ryouta yelled! He slammed his hands into the ground causing large ice spears to erupt from the ground and encase the Goliath, freezing it on its hind legs. It immediately began to shake and struggle, the tusks chipping away at the ice.

"Moriko, restrain that thing!" Va'hoko ordered.

"Right, bondage time!" Moriko yelled out before her icy older brother smacked her on the head.

"Not now you little pervert," he said. Moriko summoned her wand and waved it at the Goliath. Large thorny vines broke out of the ground and wrapped around the beast, holding it in place and keeping it from breaking free, which intensified it's struggle.

Va'hoko launched himself into the air and slashed at the beast as he came down with a yell! The shape-shifting living weapon's blade cut cleanly through the bone armor of the Grimm's face, leaving a narrow cut, but dug in deep.

Enraged at the pain, the beast broke free of its binds and made to attack Va'hoko, however it was just met with a barrage of ice shards. The brown haired vampire jumped back as his succubae sister slashed at the beast with her extended nail/claws. They didn't do much damaged but got its attention at the flying target. Va'hoko rushed the creature before diving under it, transforming Kou into a sword and cutting it's stomach open. As he passed from under it, Va'hoko leapt up with his superior strength and prepared to finish the wounded grim. He glared at the Goliath has he pulled his leg back, his hair turned silver and eyes glowed red for a brief moment as his strength multiplied as he delivered a fierce kick that literally broke the elephant Grimm in half.

Va'hoko stood with his brother and sisters and smiled at them, as they smiled back.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, come on, let's go," he said.

Suddenly, a bat flew in front of the camera. Its body looked like a hamster but with the wings of a bat, a blush on both cheeks and small fangs finished it's offsetting appearance.

"This chapter fight took a total of 220 seconds, a bit long by the standards of Rosario Vampire but short by RWBY standards. Kinda wishing it lasted longer wee!" The bat announced.

At the entrance ceremony, all the teams were being announced before soon it was down to the final new teams.

"Va'hoko Aono, Moriko Aono, Peri Aono, and Ryouta Aono. You four retrieved the white pawn pieces, from this day on you shall work together as team VMPR (Vampire)," Ozpin announced. The Aono children all smiled. "Lead by Va'hoko Aono!"

"Huh?" Va'hoko stuttered. "Me? ( _I thought for sure you'd be leader Ryouta.")_

 _("Don't sell yourself short, besides, you'll do fine."_ ) his brother reassured him.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be a very interesting year," Ozpin concluded.

 **If only he knew. See ya!**


	3. The Vampire Appears

**So hey guys, like I said, or didn't I don't remember, updates will be sporadic, oh who am I kidding, I don't know, this chapter was written before the story was even released. But I'm in college now with school and life to deal with so I might not be as active, but I do have an outline in progress that was at chapter 9 when this was written, so not sure how much that represents now but whatever. Also, I honestly found the most perfect song that represents this chapter and am putting it in, Lyrics include. It's called "Calm and the Storm" by A-One, or at least that's the circle as the Japanese call it. The song is so freaking accurate that it's creepy, I promise I did not hear this song before my ideas for this chapter. But it fits so perfectly. No I did not make it up either, I suck at song writing. So, yeah I don't own this song or Rosario + Vampire or RWBY.**

 **-C-**

Chapter 3: The Vampire Appears

"How did you get this room?" == Normal speech.

 _Oh well, I warned her? == Thoughts_

 _("Are you ready for this!") == Japanese speech_

(You'll pay for that human!) == Inner Va'hoko from the seal/ Author notes

(Ruby POV)

Ruby stood in her newly assigned dorm with her newly assigned team preparing to start their newly assigned mission, Operation: Wake Up and Decorate! She grabs her whistle and…..

 **BBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTT** (I don't remember what a whistle sounds like).

"AAAHH!" her team screams as they fall out of bed.

"Alright team RWBY! It's time for our first mission!" she yells, way to merry for this hour.

"Ruby! What, what are you doing?" Weiss yells, understandably angered at how she was woken up.

"Iiiiiittt's time to Decorate!" Ruby yelled with another blow of the whistle. Within the next few moments the team prepared to get to it, with Ruby giving a monologue of her teams first 'mission', minus Weiss, which caused them to tilt. After they got everything ready, they decided to check on their new neighbors. They found the door labeled VMPR (they have labels IDK) and knocked. Soon, a familiar brown haired boy opened the door slightly, his silver Rosary shining slightly off his chest as it hung round his neck.

"Hello?" Va'hoko answered before seeing who it was. "RUBY!" He quickly grabbed her into a fierce hug, swinging her right and left while their faces where cheek-to-cheek. "Oh my gosh! You came to see me! Thank you!"

"V! Can't breath!" Ruby cried as he crushed the air from her lungs.

"OH!" he dropped her. "I'm sorry!" Ruby desperately sucked in air before Va'hoko left to get changed and invited them in. Team RWBY's jaws dropped at the room. Somehow, the small dorm was a grand staircase that leads to a door on the right or left with two on the bottom floor on either side of the staircase. Va'hoko leapt up to his room on the right, completely ignoring them as he open the Night Black door and disappeared. The ice blue door across from his opened and the light purple haired boy walked out in uniform, a small lollipop in his mouth.

On the bottom left a small girl with a witch had hair clip in her short brown hair emerged from the star. On the other side of the room, the light pink door opened and a girl with huge, amazing, fantastic breasts that gave Yang boob envy and silk like blue hair approached. The two approached the new team.

"Hey, how are you doing cutie?" the blue hair girl said as she pushed herself into chest bumping the blond. Yang blushed lightly before pushing back, squishing their breasts together.

"Nice chest blue, would you recommend the surgeon," Yang countered. The girl smiled and grabbed Yang's hand and shoving it onto her large boob. She moaned a bit a she made Yang massage her chest.

"Does that feel fake Blondie? Nope, all natural, but if that doesn't convince you," She grabbed Yang and pulled her in, squashing their chests and making Yang go red as she rubbed their chests together. "How about now, oh yeah, do mine feel like there's any iky silicon in them?" Yang backed up a bit and ripped her hand away, making the girl smirk even more.

"Oh stop antagonizing them, Peri," The violet haired kid said in a monotone voice.

Va'hoko returned in his uniform and a small bat/hamster on his shoulder, smiling at the group.

"Hey guys, sorry for the wait, I had to get dressed," Va'hoko said as he walked up. He suddenly got a blush as he looked to the side and started twiddling his thumbs. "Um, Ruby?"

"Yeah, V?" she replied, they were all confused at his behavior.

"Can, uh, can I, um," He stuttered. "Can I do that thing I did to you yesterday, I'm asking permission this time!"

"W-what?! What thing?" Ruby yelled. Va'hoko cupped his hands in front of his face like he was praying.

"Oh come on! Please! I haven't had time yet this morning, I promise it won't hurt!" He said bowing to her. Ruby was terrified and confused.

"Um, ok, what do you," but she never finished as Va'hoko's arms swung wide and he threw himself at her.

"Thank you!" he yelled before his head got to her neck and he bit down.

"OWWWW!" Ruby yelled as Va'hoko moaned in pleasure. He drank her blood as she squirmed in his tight hold. He soon broke off, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Thanks Ruby, that was….." he didn't finish as Yang Punched him on top of his head.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY LITTLE SISTER!" She yelled. Va'hoko held his head.

"Ow, ow, ow!" he whined before looking up at Yang with tears in his eyes. "What was that for, I didn't do anything?"

"You tried to give my sister a hicky!" she yelled in fury! Va'hoko got up holding his head as the bat returned to his shoulder.

"No, I, OW! I wasn't giving her a hicky, I was drinking her blood," team Ruby paled. "I'm a vampire, it's kind of what I have to do to survive."

"V-vampire! That's absurd, vampires aren't real!" Weiss claimed. Va'hoko shifted back and forth.

"I know I don't look like one, but that's because of this," he grabbed the Rosary. "If this were to come off I would take my true form, a powerful and terrifying vampire." Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Suddenly the bell rang.

"Wait, class, crud!" Ruby yelled as they ran off with Team VMPR and Team JNPR who joined them hearing the commotion.

Everyone barely made it to class on time, or rather, everyone but Va'hoko's team, who somehow got there before them.

"Ok class, today is your first sparing matches which will assess your skills. Our first match is Cardin Winchester vs. Vahako Ano," Professor Goodwitch said. Va'hoko raised his hand.

"Um, it's Va'hoko Aono, Professor, and I'm not sure this is a good idea, I might hurt him," Va'hoko said.

"You scared little shrimp?" Cardin taunted.

"I'm not the one I'm worried about," Va'hoko retorted. "Miss Goodwitch, I could seriously hurt him if we fight!"

"I'm sure Mr. Winchester can handle himself, he got into Beacon same as you," She replied, pulling up their files on him but found it empty, just a picture, nothing else. Va'hoko waited a moment before replying.

"Alright, but I am not responsible for any injuries, internal bleeding or death that occurs as the result of our fight," he said as if he was a lawyer then he lept into the air, spun once and landed in the arena.

"Ok, lets go!" he declared. Cardin made his way down to the arena, then veered off towards the locker rooms. "Hey, what? Where are you going? Where are you going!? Get back here and fight me!"

"He's simply getting his weapon and armor Mr. Aono, I suggest you do the same," Goodwitch said, glaring at the boy.

"What? Why in hell would students for a Combat School, come to Combat Class without their weapons and armor on, a warrior must be ready to fight at a moments notice and in what they have on. I were no armor because I need none, and for my weapon. He's already right here," Va'hoko pointed at his bat on his shoulder, which obtained a determined glare.

Everyone burst out laughing, but Va'hoko gained a smirk only noticed to those who where still paying attention, aka, Teams RWBY, RNPR and MPR.

"Well, might as well play some music while I wait," he said as he put on his headphones.

 _Calm and the Storm by A-one_

 _Instrumental_

 _Echo in the deep, I'm waiting quietly, let my worrying fade_

 _Did you say my name? I'm quickly withering far to timid to stay_

 _Right in front of me, a brand new confidence_

 _Moments, powerless gone_

 _My apologies, my old fragility I am moving beyond_

 _No, I won't take another step away_

 _I have tasted blood tonight_

 _Oh, this power is nothing I have known_

 _Something in it feels so right!_

 _Calm and the storm, I am feeling reborn_

 _Who dares to face me tonight?_

 _Calm and the storm, face the daunting unknown_

 _Bringing a new rage to light_

 _Calm and the storm, now my façade is torn_

 _Glowing red across the blue_

 _Calm and the storm, I am building in scorn_

 _A fatal decision for you_

 _Instrumental_

 _Get yourself away, I won't be going back_

 _Goodness rendered me weak_

 _Walling up my heart will keep from breaking it_

 _Solace for the once weak_

 _No, I won't take another step away_

 _I have tasted blood tonight_

 _Oh, this power is nothing I have known_

 _Something in it feels so right!_

 _Calm and the storm, I am feeling reborn_

 _Who dares to face me tonight?_

 _Calm and the storm, face the daunting unknown_

 _Bringing a new rage to light_

 _Calm and the storm, now my façade is torn_

 _Glowing red across the blue_

 _Calm and the storm, I am building in scorn_

 _A fatal decision for you_

 _Instrumental_

 _Echo in the deep, I'm waiting quietly, let my worrying fade_

 _Did you say my name? I'm quickly withering far to timid to stay_

 _Get yourself away, I won't be going back_

 _Goodness rendered me weak_

 _Walling up my heart will keep from breaking it_

 _Solace for the once weak_

 _(No, I won't take another step away_

 _I have tasted blood tonight)_

 _Oh, this power is nothing I have known_

 _Something in it feels so right!_

 _Calm and the storm, I am feeling reborn_

 _Who dares to face me tonight?_

 _Calm and the storm, face the daunting unknown_

 _Bringing a new rage to light_

 _Calm and the storm, now my façade is torn_

 _Glowing red across the blue_

 _Calm and the storm, I am building in scorn_

 _A fatal decision for you_

 _Instrumental_

As the song finished up, Cardin returned form the locker room, his armor on and his large mace swung over his shoulder.

"Well punk? Where's your stuff, or where you so worried I'd see that you're such a little man you waited for me to finish?" Cardin taunted.

"A warrior fights in what he has at the moment, the fact that you did not have your weapon with you and needed to get your armor proves that you are less of a warrior for not being ready," Va'hoko replied.

"Mr. Aono, weapons are not allowed in class, except at permitted areas and times," Goodwitch scolded, however, his response surprised her.

"Really, that's a stupid rule, I mean, we live at a military academy, weapons should be as common as book bags," Va'hoko said. "Whatever, lets fight!"

"This a tournament style duel, once your aura reaches red your out," Goodwitch said. "Ready!"

(" _Ready Kou-kun!")_ Va'hoko called to bat.

( _"Ready Va'hoko-sama Wee!")_ The bat said and he flew off his shoulder.

"Begin!" Goodwitch announced.

"Lets go, Kou-buddy!" Va'hoko yelled as he grabbed the hamster bat, which suddenly transformed into a giant spiked hammer, one giant yellow spike on each end and the bat's face in the center.

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of the, frankly, impossible thing. Va'hoko spun the giant weapon in his hands a few times before holding it high over his head.

"Ahahahahaa! My shape shifting bat, Kou, transforms, which means I can turn him into anything I want!" Va'hoko exclaimed. He took up a stance, grabbing the hammer at the base and shaft. He raised it and charged towards Cardin.

"Here comes the pain! AHHH!" He slammed it down, destroying the floor in the process!

Va'hoko quickly pulled the hammer back and swung again, aiming the hit Cardin into walls but the coward fell back and dodged. He got to his feet and….started running. Va'hoko chased him all over the arena, smashing up whatever was unfortunate enough to get in his way, concrete, sidelines, desks, anything.

"Stop running and get your ass back here! Fight me!" Va'hoko yelled as he transformed Kou into a large morning star mace, it looked even deadlier than before. Cardin dodged another over head strike, thinking the ball would slow him down, he made to make an attack, but was met with a firm foot in the face as Va'hoko kicked him using Kou's handle as a base. Cardin backed up a bit before catching himself and barely ducking to avoid the death ball that Va'hoko somehow was swinging like a bat. Cardin struck and managed to make a small cut on Va'hoko's face, which let out a small bit of blood. Va'hoko's face tightened as he notice his wound. He leapt back, holding his weapon ready.

"Ok, no more Mr. Nice Guy," Va'hoko said has he transformed Kou into a bladed staff. He spun it in his hand a few times when.

 **CLING!**

The sound resonated throughout the arena, as Va'hoko's rosary came off, hanging on one of Kou's blades.

"OH CRAP!" Va'hoko yelled before he was engulfed in a bright light and bats broke through the windows.

(Insert Moka's transformation theme here) (Fuuin Kajio Rosario Vampire OST)

(Begin Transformation sequence)

 _When the Rosary seal around his neck is removed, Va'hoko's innocent self vanishes and his inner vampire awakens_

The bats swarmed Va'hoko, forming a cocoon around him and flying into him, disappearing into his body. One flew into his chest, his body flashed nude as his muscles instantly bulged, his defined stomach went from a 4 pack to a Very well defined 6 pack. His arms also budged out, the uniform he wore, once tailored now became skin tight against his new upper frame. Two bats flew into his legs and they as well flashed naked but stronger and larger. Our view of the young vampire spun as his hair changed from brown to silver and his once green eyes changed to a dark red with a cat like slit for pupils. This new Va'hoko spun a few times within the lose bat sphere before turning to the viewer and swung his right arm out, shattering the wall of bats.

(End Transformation sequence)

The last few remaining bats flew to cover Va'hoko, people then noticed that the sky had turned red and the moon had come out, a deep red hue hanging from it.

(Third POV)

"Hey, what happened?" Cardin asked as everyone stared.

 _What's up with the sky? It's just like in the forest!_ Yang thought. Ruby stared at her friend covered in bats, wondering what happened.

 _Wait, is this?_ Ruby wondered.

*Flashback*

"If this were to come off I would take my true form, a powerful and terrifying vampire."

 **End Flashback**

 _So is this,_ a bat flew off of his arm. _Va'hoko's true form?_ Another peeled off his leg. _A vampire?!_ Another peeled from his face, reveling a single red eye.

(Cue Moka's battle theme) (Ura Moka Sanjou)

The bats swarmed off of him, revealing his transformation, Va'hoko's red eyes glaring at the now shaking Cardin.

 _What the hell's wrong with me?_ Cardin wondered. _He's just looking at me but I-I can't stop shaking._ He stared as his quivering hand.

Va'hoko reached up with a hand and brushed his cheek with a thumb, inspecting the red stain on it for a time, before his eyes darted back to Cardin, the action alone making the hunter-in-training jump.

(" _Filthy human trash, do you know what you've done?")_ Va'hoko spoke in Japanese as he rubbed the blood away. No-one but his siblings understood him, it just sounded like gibberish to them. _("A vampire's blood is sacred to them, it is the most important thing to us! To draw blood from a vampire IS THE SAME AS DECLARING WAR! YOU NEED TO BE PUT IN YOUR PLACE!")_ Va'hoko disappeared before throwing a single punch at Cardin. The kid had no chance and was hit full force, sending him flying into the wall, creating a huge crater. Cardin's aura was completely empty in a millisecond. Once the dust cleared, everyone could see that that single punch had not only drained his aura, but also shattered his chest armor and left him covered in cuts and bruises. The area he was struck was the most injured, it was covered in a large bruise and bleeding in several spots.

( _"So, you still live,")_ Va'hoko said. ( _"That's a disappointment, that aura nonsense must be a bit tougher than I thought, not that it matters.")_ The new Va'hoko began walking towards Cardin; power surging threw his hand as he held it up. ( _"Don't worry, I'll just end you now.")_ Va'hoko walked right up to Cardin and reached down to grab him by the neck, the boy did not have enough energy left to even really struggle against the strangle hold on him.

"Mr. Aono! That's enough! The match is over!" Goodwitch cried as medics tried to run out to get Cardin.

(" _Don't interfere!")_ Va'hoko cried as he swung his arm, the power he sent causing a boom that blew back the medics, separating them from their intended patient.  
"That is ENOUGH!" Goodwitch yelled and launched an attack at Va'hoko. He spun on a heel and kicked at the income spear of purple shards. The shards scattered and disintegrated, but the vampire's kick had not, the wave of energy speed faster than any bullet. Goodwitch put a shield with her powers, but it was uselessly shattered as if it wasn't there and she was blasted into the wall, creating a dent before falling down to her knees, cut up, and bleeding. Her aura hadn't even been able alleviate the blow, much less protect her from it! A shadow was suddenly upon her and she looked up to see those red eyes staring down at her, the young man's teeth bared with a hungry gaze, as if she was a prime steak!

"I would commend you for your bravery, woman," the silver haired Va'hoko said, getting her attention as the first English he's said since emerging. "But, stupidity is so easily confused with bravery, you honestly believed a pathetic worthless creature such as yourself stood a chance against an S-class Super Monster, a Shino Vampire, a Blood Lord by birth!" Va'hoko said before grabbing her. "You don't know your place human, which is, like all, benighted my boot, to squish and crush at my whim. Now, I'm going to drink you, so my thanks for you blood and powers." Va'hoko's teeth lengthened and he moved to bite her neck. Suddenly, an ice shard flew from no-where and forced him to let go and jump back. Va'hoko spun onto the stage to see his brother's hand now a large piece of jagged ice. His sisters rushed to Goodwitch's side.

"Professor! Are you alright?" Peri asked.

"Don't worry teach, I know some healing spells," Moriko said as her wand appeared from her bracelet. The large staff appeared to have a hooked form centering around a flowing blue orb, it seemed a little large for her but the young girl seemed fine. She muttered some words and a green mist started flowing over Goodwitch and she seemed to relax a bit.

( _"Little brother, stop this at once!")_ Ryouta yelled out to Va'hoko, who stood in the center of the destroyed stage.

 _("Why should I? These things are beneath me, beneath us brother, they need to be put in their place,"_ ) the vampire responded.

 _("This is too far, little brother! You have to stop, just put back on the seal and all might be forgiven.")_

( _"Forgiven? I have nothing to apologize for nor will I lower myself to ask forgiveness from lowly humans!"_ ) Va'hoko stated with a hiss. ( _"However, I am curious of how much you've improved since I last was awoken, I'll make you a deal big brother! Should you all defeat me in combat, I shall willingly put back on my Rosary, if not, I get to finish drinking her first!")_

Ryouta's hands turned to jagged shards of ice as his sisters took position next to him. Wings grew from Peri's back as well as a tail, also her fingernails extended into long sharp claws. Moriko simply brought up her wand.

The same red power suddenly engulfed the 3 siblings as their hair turned silver and their eyes red. Va'hoko smiled at this.

Ryouta threw his arms forward, sending shards of ice at his brother. Before Va'hoko could respond, vines broke through the ground and wrapped around him, holding him in place. Va'hoko smirked as he bent his knees and leapt up, breaking the vines and dodging the ice shards. He soon realized this was the plan as Peri rushed him. He grabbed her arm as she struck and pulled her off balance before thrusting his knee into her stomach. Peri gasped as the wind was knocked from her, but she tried another swing. Va'hoko grabbed that arm and spun himself around her then kicked her back and sent her back to the ground.

Peri never had much stamina and passed out, her hair returning to blue. More ice shards attacked him a he fell to the ground. He spun to dodge them before dashing away once his feet touched the ground. Ryouta continued to attack Va'hoko as Moriko threw another spell at him. More vines broke from the ground, constantly trying to grab the vampire as he rushed through the field of exploding ice and crushing vines. When he had a clear shot, Va'hoko lunged towards the two and grabbed his sisters wand.

 _("Sorry, Moriko,")_ Va'hoko said as he flicked her head, knocking her out swiftly. He spun the wand like a staff and struck at his brother, who managed to defend. Va'hoko ducked down and then uppercut his brother, sending him sprawling.

(" _Looks like I win brother,")_ Va'hoko said before turning to Goodwitch. "Now to take my prize."

He made his way towards Goodwitch and prepared to lunge at her as she weakly raised her weapon, teeth bared and intentions clear. Suddenly, there was the sound of a large caliber weapon firing before.

 **CLING!**

Va'hoko looked down and saw his rosary had put back on. Rose petals soon flew past him as he turned to see that Ruby had rushed at him with the Rosary, reattaching it.

( _"Oh you little,")_ Va'hoko tried to say before he was sealed away. His hair returned to its normal brown, his body lost some of its muscles and he fell forward, exhausted, into Ruby's arms.

 **So, that was chapter 3, now that this chapter had been finished, that means when this was completed. Chapter 1 was released, also to everyone, I have about 10 chapters outlined at this point so now that means the poll for who becomes a vampire will be open till that chapter, lots of time to think and or vote. So, go vote, and enjoy the story.**


	4. Interrogation

**Hey hey hey! I'm kinda back! So, before we start, here's the deal as to why I'm not active, like at all. One I've lost a lot of writing motivation but more importantly, I do not have access at this time to my old files. Why you ask? Well, my old Laptop's hard case and keyboard broke so I couldn't get into it or really use it, so I got a new one, upgrade too. I got a new GAMING laptop which is awesome but has some problems of its own, the most realevant one is that it's a Windows while my old computer is a Mac. See I DID back up my old files, but, (and I know they do this on purpose) Mac back ups or even really programs are not compatible with Windows operating system, at all. I mean, they speak 2 different languages without a translator (that's both a metaphor and correct coding description, as code has different languages). So, until I can get a flash drive, transfer the old files and sort out some other problems, I can't look at my outline, which means I become uncertain of my original intensions, and I don't have old files to look at on the fly, (for names and stuff). So, this is what I can come up with. Might be shorter than usual. Anyways, lets get to it, Also I'd like to point out how AMAZED I am at the facts that 1. This story got attention. 2. More in the small Crossover section than the RWBY section (which is now been deleted so no confusion.) and 3. THAT PEOPLE LIKE IT! I'm actually proud of myself, for a while I was kicking myself for fanboying out and make it, thinking "This is never gonna work, it's gonna sputter and die and people will be mad and disappointed and bla blab la". Enough chit chat!**

 **-C-**

"I didn't know you where into stuff like this." == Normal speech

 _Why can't this happen to other people?_ == Thoughts

 _("That could have gone better.")_ == Japanese speech

(I don't regret, I don't apologize.) == Inner Va'hoko from seal/Author Note\

Chapter 4: Interrogation

(Ryouta POV)

 _Dark, no windows, cold desk, cold chair, cold air, no escape. I like it._ Ryouta thought as he sat in a room of which he descripted, a single lamp sat above him. He leaned back in the chair, playing with the lollipop in his mouth while waiting. After his brother had been sealed back, the teachers had taken Ms. Goodwitch to the infirmary and him and his siblings to somewhere else. His guess was they were here to ask about what happened and didn't want to take any risks. Of course, he and his siblings could just break out at any time, but he decided to play along. The door opened and shut quickly and loudly, immediately after a man in a green suit stepped through. The door vanished into the black background so all he could see was the desk, the man, his cane, and his coffee mug, which was steaming. Ryouta remembered that this was the headmaster, Ozpin. Ozpin pulled the chain back and sat down, quietly observing the young snowman. Not a word was said, the only sounds being the buzz of the lamp, occasionally interrupted by Ozpin taking a sip of his coffee, other than that nothing. The two stared at each other, Ozpin critically, Ryouta, bored. Eventually, Ozpin finished his coffee and set down the mug, learning over to rest his chin on both hands.

"Let's start with something simple," Ozpin said. "Do you know who I am?"

"You're our headmaster, Ozpin," Ryouta answered.

"And you are?" Ozpin asked.

"Ryouta Aono, first year here at Beacon," was Ryouta's dull reply.

"And how did you do, this?" Ozpin asked, pulling up the video of the fight on his scroll.

"I'm a snowman," Ryouta said with the same, low calm he always did.

"And what does that mean?" Ozpin said, a brow raising a hair.

"Just that, I am a snowperson, I live in the cold, and can use the cold."

"You say that like it's a species," Ozpin said, obviously leading Ryouta on.

"It is, I'm half snowperson, half vampire, technically speaking," Ryouta looked around a bit. "Could you get me in touch with your decorator, this would make a perfect honeymoon room." Ozpin falter at the odd, out of place and frankly strange question.

"Uh, ehem, let's stay focused, you are half snowperson, half vampire? Is there a specific name of that?" Ozpin said trying to re=center the conversation.

"No, but you can use the term humans use for all of us, monsters. You can call me that or any of my siblings that for when you question them, if you haven't already." Ryouta said with no shame, and a small, barely noticeable hind of pride.

"Monsters are what Grimm are," Ozpin said.

"Grimm and monsters are too different things headmaster. You call them monsters because that's what humans describe anything not human. A freak, an it, a monster." Ryouta said with a slightly rising voice. Ozpin took a pause at that.

"Why did you come here, to our world then, to Beacon? Or have you been here all along?" Ozpin asked.

"No, the human world and monster worlds are different, and we learned there is more than one human world. Ours is much different than yours. For example, there are no Grimm, the Continents are much different and mostly colonized. There are hundreds of nations rather than 4 kingdoms, and several other things I could go on about. I do believe that there are other monsters in this world, but they probably hid themselves much better, as I haven't been able to detect them directly." Ryouta said. Ozpins eyes widened as he heard this. Ryouta gave him a minute to process this revelation. "But as to why I, specifically am here." Ozpin focused in. "Person-to-person, humans here are stronger, especially huntsman, while not as advanced human Huntsman here on Remnant are stronger than human special forces where I'm from. Though, monster hunters back home probably could kill a Huntsman here, I don't think they'd help me with my goal."

"And that is,"

"To find a worthy girl, impregnate her and take her home as my wife," Ryouta said.

 **CRASH!**

Needless to say, Ozpin literally fell from his chair hearing that.

"WHAT!?" Ozpin yelled as he got up, completely blown away by his answer.

"Snow people are a dying race, the fertile periods for both sexes is rather short and starts rather young. It is my duty to help my species survive and to that end, I need a child or children. Being half vampire has increased my period by a significant time, so I hope by having a strong human mother, she can have more children before her fertile period ends." Ryouta explained.

"But you just basically said you came here to rape a girl and kidnap her to marry you!" Ozpin said.

"If it comes to that I might, but I hope I don't have to," he paused. "Is Ms. Goodwitch still fertile, I can not really get a reliable age guess on her and I don't want to waste time?"

Ozpin when red before getting up.

"I think that's enough questions. So long as you agree not to rape anyone, I can let you stay at my school," Ozpin said.

"Mother didn't have, too, and I'm half vampire, finding willing partners shouldn't be hard. Choosing one, that's hard," Ryouta said as he walked out the door with a blushing Ozpin.

(Peri POV)

 _Wow, some kinky shit could happen in here, I wonder if this is Goodwitch's secret dungeon? Wait, then where's the rest of the gear?_ Peri thought. She was getting bored waiting in this dark room, not knowing who's watching or where she is. They could at least have left her her phone so she could go online! Finally, the door opened, and the old man in green walked in. He seemed a bit flustered but not enough to get distracted, unless.

"Let me guess, Goodwitch dropped her pen and bent over to get it, got to say, a little jealous," She started, Ozpin's cheeks reddened a degree more but nothing else. He calmly sat down across from her.

"Your brother tells me you're a monster, he said he was a half snowman, half vampire. So, I'm curious, what are you?" Ozpin opened with.

"Alright, but you better buy dinner first." Ozpin raised a brow. "I'm a succubus, you know, a dream banding demon, soul sucking slut, huge tittied wh," she would have continued, but a finger crossed her lips to silence her.

"I think I understand," Ozpin said. "Your brother said he was only half, what is your other half?"

"Vampire," Peri answered. "I got the best of both worlds, part beautiful gorgeous vampire, part sexy voluptuous succubus." A teasing and suggestive look entered her eyes as she bragged to Ozpin.

"And what is your purpose for coming to this school, similar to your brothers?" Ozpin asked.

"Oh goooooood, he said he was here to get a girl pregnant didn't he?" Peri said sinking into her chain dramatically.

"Yes," was the simple reply.

"That guy, smart as a computer but has social subtlety of a flying hammer. No, I'm not here to get pregnant if that's what you're after. While, yes, my race is also dying, closer to it than Ryouta's my situation is a bit different. A succubus has what we call a Destined One, a mate who we are destined to find and be with. But, unlike Ryouta, I need my mate to love me back, as a succubus who is not loved by her Destined One will slowly, eventually die. (Rosario Vampire wiki says that that is a thing for them, which makes me wonder who Kurumu or her mother are alive) However, I'm also part Vampire, so I won't die, just get weaker. So yeah, I'm here looking for my Destined One, but I believe that's Destined ONES with an S at the end so who knows? And for, you know, shits and giggles." Peri explained, pretty casual about her dying race. Ozpin felt kind of bad for her, and for her kind. A slow death if they aren't loved, and they are near extinction so a lot must not be finding them. "So, you want to do it? I'll let you spank me with your cane." And the feeling is gone.

(Moriko POV)

 _Why am I here, who makes a room so dark the door is hidden? FROM THE INSIDE!_ Moriko sat in the dark room, annoyed and bored. Va'hoko took her wand and then it got confiscated so she couldn't magic her way out.

Ozpin soon entered after that thought, relieving her of her boredom.

"So, what monster are you?" Ozpin asked from the get go.

"Half witch, half vampire, are we done here?" Moriko asked.

"Have some patience, cookie?" He said, producing a plate of the stuff. To which Moriko wordlessly devoured.

"So, what's your questions?" Moriko asked, her mouth stuffed with cookies.

"Only 2, what does it mean to be a witch, and why are you here?" Ozpin asked.

"I'm assuming you don't mean like a psychology, 'what does it mean to be' question?" Ozpin nodded. "I can use magic with a wand, du." Moriko answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And for why you are here?" he asked.

"Following my siblings mostly, and I already finished high school but colleges won't accept me for a few more years cause of my age. So, I figured I'd spend my gap years with my brothers and sister," Moriko answered. "We done, cause I'm done with the cookies and don't feel like talking anymore!"

"Yes, we are done."

(Va'hoko POV)

 _Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh! Why did he have to do that?! Did he not know how much trouble I'd be in! Oh man, when dad finds I what happened he'll be furious! And if mom thought did any different I'd be KILLED! Oh man, there is no upside to this!_ Va'hoko thought in a panic, silently working himself up to the point where he wanted to confess everything he's ever done. From stealing cookies to peeping on HER. (You'll find out later, but if someone guesses who I'm talking about, I'll reward you. With your name, here, in the story, as a random huntsman/huntress in training). Soon Ozpin walked in, and Va'hoko was sweating bullets.

"So, what monster are you?" Ozpin asked. Not really hearing him, Va'hoko broke.

"I'MSOSORRYFORWHATHEDIDIDIDN'TMEANTOPLEASEDON'TTELLMOMANDAD!" Va'hoko yelled before pausing. "Wait, um, what?"

"What monster are you? Half vampire, half something else?" Ozpin asked.

"Nope, 100% vampire sir," Va'hoko said with no small amount of pride, but lacked the vanity and arrogance that would make such a statement annoying and an unbearable personality flaw.

"I see, your siblings are all only half vampire, I'm assuming your polygamy isn't really a taboo for vampires as it is for humans," Ozpin said. Va'hoko nodded. "Well your siblings all have their own reasons for coming to my school, what's yours."

"Who are you asking, me or him?" Va'hoko asked.

"Is there a difference?" Ozpin asked in return.

"Yes, a big difference," Va'hoko answered seriously, suddenly missing Kou, mostly because he was so nervous he just wanted make holes in the room until one lead out.

"I see, and may asking what that difference is?" Ozpin asked.

"I'd rather not say," Va'hoko confessed. "IT'S NOTHING ILLEGAL OR THREATENING I SWEAR!" Va'hoko yelled, flailing his arms. "It's just, he's very prideful so, his answer may be very unpleasant for you to hear."

"Ok, so why are you here?" Ozpin said, getting back on track.

"I wanted to make friends in the human world, I was curious about what you're like and I felt that my personality and stuff would fit in here better. Originally, we thought we could just pass our abilities off as a Semblance, but after that fight, I think that would be an unbelievable stretch." Va'hoko answered.

"Your right on that, so, you just want to make friends, learn about our world?"

"Yes sir,"

"Well, then, let's go get your siblings," Ozpin said, escorting Va'hoko from the room.

(Hey, once our siblings are here, I want to talk.) the seal said, glowing a dim red from it's gem.

"But," Va'hoko whispered in protests.

(Do as I say, for I do have something to say, then the seal goes right back on, ok.) The rosary bargained.

"Fine," Va'hoko agreed. Va'hoko was soon greeted by breasts as Peri jump tackled him, something she inherited from her mother that she didn't mind using on family.

"Oh thank goodness you're ok!" Peri yelled as she pulled his head further into her chest.

"Thanks, Peri, but I can't breathe!" Va'hoko cried out, arms flailing as he quickly depleted his oxygen. Peri did so, letting her brother fall to the ground gasping for air.

( _"Good to see you're ok, big brother!")_ Moriko said, hugging her older brother. Va'hoko hugged her back as he recovered. Moriko had always, to both of them, been Va'hoko's most precious sister.

 _("Uh, guys, HE, wants to says something,")_ Va'hoko alerted his family. Understandably, they were nervous, their brother might not want to go back in the seal once he's out, even though he should, and after last time. _("He's promised to go back in the seal once he's said his piece!")_

As Va'hoko said that, Team RWBY and JNPR barged in, apparently listening from the other side of the door, Ruby on the bottom and clearly the closest listener. Ruby was also the first to pop up and recover.

"Heyyyyyyyyy, just you know, falling in with the gang. Ehehehe," she nervously chuckled.

"Oh, hi guys, um, other me has something to say, an apology I hope," Va'hoko said, defusing the tense stare of Ozpin.

(Don't get your hopes up,)

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ozpin asked.

"Um, not really, but he said he'll go back after he's said what he needs to, and he doesn't lie, well, unless it's for a good reason," Va'hoko said, not really sure for what qualified as a good reason for his other self.

"Well, big brother wouldn't lie to us about something like this, and it's pointless to lie to something to you, big brother would know," Moriko said, making everyone curious how, but also relieving some of the tension in the air.

"Well, ok then," Ozpin said, deciding to give this situation the benefit of the doubt, maybe he could make a strong ally in this boy.

"Well, here goes I guess," Ryouta said, and he took a hold of the slightly glowing rosary.

 **CLANG!**

(Insert Moka's transformation theme here) (Fuuin Kajio Rosario Vampire OST)

(Begin Transformation sequence)

 _When the Rosary seal around his neck is removed, Va'hoko's innocent self vanishes and his inner vampire awakens!_

Bats swarmed Va'hoko, forming a cocoon around him and flying into him, disappearing into his body. One flew into his chest, his body flashed nude as his muscles instantly bulged, his arms now pressing against his uniform. Two bats flew into his legs and they as well flashed naked but stronger and larger. Our view of the young vampire spun as his hair changed from brown to silver and his once green eyes changed to a dark red with a cat like slit for pupils. This new Va'hoko spun a few times within the lose bat sphere before turning to the viewer and swung his right arm out, shattering the wall of bats.

(End Transformation sequence)

As the bright red light died down, the other Va'hoko stood. His blood red eyes gleaming seriously and muscular arms crossed. He seemed to have a scowl permanently plastered on his face.

Now that he wasn't trying to kill anyone, that they knew of, everyone had a better chance to take a look at this new form. He was hot a hell. The silver hair shined exotically in the light while his cold red eyes mesmerized anyone trapped in their piercing gaze.

"Wow," Jaune commented breathlessly. Everyone was taken back by the sheer power Va'hoko commanded over the room, they felt like the slightest misstep could spell disaster for them in any kind of engagement, be it with words of fists.

"Headmaster," he said, his voice easily distinguishable from the Va'hoko they all knew, it was deeper, more masculine and commanding. He carried himself without a bit of bout and was full of confidence and pride. And Yang found it incredibly hot. "you asked for our purpose for being here, why we chose your school and your world over our own."

"…yes," Ozpin answered after a moment of hesitation, he'd seen how easily this young man, this young vampire beat Goodwitch and did not want to underestimate him.

"You heard my other self's answer, now you can hear mine, the real reason."  
"Real reason?" Ruby parroted.

"My other self said he was here to make friends and learn, let me clarify," Inner Va'hoko said. "I am not here to make friends, or learn. I am here for power, nothing less."

It shocked everyone, this guy was a complete 180 from their brown-haired friend, the siblings seemed unfazed, as if expecting those exact words.

"And how would you do so?" Ozpin asked, clutching his cane slightly tighter.

"I am a Shino Vampire and a Blood Lord, like my father. This is a special kind of vampire that can absorb the abilities of those whose blood they drink, the amount they drink determines how long they retain the abilities," Ozpin flinched, jumping back and preparing his cane in a defensive manner. "Calm down headmaster. Even if I was to simply drain one of you completely, I'd only have their abilities for a short time, maybe a few weeks. It's a gradual and consistent intake that makes the powers permanent and therefore making me stronger. However, where we are from, there is a simple lack of good abilities to absorb. I have a no-family policy when it comes to drinking blood so my siblings are off the table, and the humans of my world are incredibly weak and possess nothing I desire. And as an S-class super monster, I have no reason to try feeding on other monsters. However, this world does. Each of you humans possess a semblance, an ability unique to you and you alone. That makes you worth something." Inner Va'hoko noticed the scared looks from the humans in the room, especially the blond boy.

"You're- you're going to eat us!?" Jaune cried in fear.

"No, I am not, you coward. Like I said, the process of gaining the power is slow and gradual, and you are of no use to me dead," Va'hoko said coldly.

"V, how could you say that, we're friends!" Ruby protested.

"Friends?" Inner Va'hoko chuckled. "You've got the wrong idea about me, young Rose, in the forest, I only saved you because your blood is so sweet and your semblance, very useful, that is all. I'm not like the other Va'hoko you see."

"Jess, big brother, that's overly mean," Moriko complained.

"You're too sweet on these humans, Moriko," Va'hoko said, he had a protective tone in his voice when he said it, like how Yang talks to Ruby about boys.

"Her blood is sweet hu? Are you sure you just have a sweet tooth brother and don't want to admit it?" Peri teased, unfazed by her brother's cold explanation.

"Shut up," Va'hoko hissed at her, he turned back to Ozpin.

"That is why my mother sent me here, to gain power from you creatures, you should feel honored a high-born vampire like me decided you're all worth something," Va'hoko boasted.

"There you go again with that superiority B.S." Ryouta said. "We all know Aunt Moka's not like that, you spent too much time with Aunt Kokoa."

"Oh, be quiet," Va'hoko silenced him. "Now headmaster, I can understand you being disturbed by this declaration and my intentions. What I say next might ease your mind." Va'hoko took back the rosary and held it up. "This rosary is a seal that locks me away, I lose a significant amount of my power and the Va'hoko you all know comes out. It is not a good idea for me to stay out of the seal for too long and only certain people can remove the seal once on. That includes, family, my familiar Kou, and people with some trait I have yet to discover as my mother refuses to answer. I will spend most of my time here at Beacon academy with the seal on. The friendly, kind Va'hoko you all know will be taking my place, so you don't have to worry about him causing trouble." Inner Va'hoko turned to Ruby.

"Ruby!" He called, getting her attention as she jumped in freight and straighten up. "I'm counting on you to take care of my other self, understand?"

"SIR YES SIR!" She squeaked with a salute.

"Good, don't hurt him, or you'll answer to me," Inner Va'hoko moved to put back on the rosary.

 **Ping!**

Va'hoko's muscles shrunk as his hair faded from silver back to brown. His posture slumped as his eyes closed and be began to fall forward. Ruby, panicked that he was falling, rushed to grab him.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would," Ryouta commented. Va'hoko's eyes slowly opened.

"Ruby, I'm sorry you had to hear all that awful stuff he said," Va'hoko apologized.

"Um, it's ok, you weren't yourself, I think," Ruby said nervously, Va'hoko's brown eyes gazed up at her. Ruby began to sweat.

"Ruby," Va'hoko whispered. "You smell good."

"Um, thanks I, uh wait a minute," Ruby slow catching on.

"Sorry," Va'hoko apologized before sinking his teeth into her.

 **CAPU-CHUUU!**

 **"OOOOWWWW!"**

 **Welp, that's it, that was this chapter, a lot longer than I thought I'd get to. How about that, welp, now you all know a bit more about our heroes and some background for anyone confused on some things. Also, I am slightly getting my writing drive back but with a month left in school, I've really got to buckle down. I mean, I finished writing this at midnight when I need to be studying. Don't worry, I've almost got my old files back and schools almost out for the summer. So, hurray! I might in the future prepare some holiday related chapters, but um. Ok so let's get some reviews coming in! GO Team VMPR!**


	5. Bloopers

**Since chapter production is going slow, I decided to do something fun. Warning, the following is not rated, while the majority of the content is rated T for teen and uses non mature languaugage with implied sexual themes, these next bits do not hold themselves to such standards and may not be sutible for all audiences. Here comes the bloopers bitches.**

Chapter thing. Bloopers.

 **BLOOP**

"I'm sorry," Va'hoko said, holding Ruby's face, "I can't control myself, cause I'm a vampire!"

"NO! I DIDN'T AGREE TO BE IN TWILGHT!" Ruby yelled.

 **BLOOP**

Va'hoko moved his teeth to Ruby's neck. "Ohm nom nom!"

 **BLOOP**

"Those are my siblings got to go!" Va'hoko yelled before, running off.

"Wait!" "HAK!" Va'hoko fell as Ruby pulled on his collar, forcing him to trip backwards.

 **BLOOP**

"How about we try again? Hi, I'm Ruby, you want to be friends?" Ruby asked an angry Wiess.

"Yeah, and we can braid each other's hair, and have sleep overs and…double team that guy," She finished lamely, pointing to Jaune.

"What?" Jaune cried as everyone burst into laughter.

 **BLOOP**

" _Maybe if you didn't rush out this morning you'd of had breakfast with everyone else_ ," A pretty emotionless voice said.

"Shut up, you steal all the bagels and donuts," Va'hoko replied.

"Donuts are life!" Ryouta yelled over the laughing.

 **BLOOP  
** _"What took you so long bro, a little early to get your flirt on, especially since you've done nothing but stare at my tits this scene, you cheating bastard."_ Peri said with a serious face.

 **BLOOP**

Va'hoko spun his mace around and round before….it slipped and flew off.

"Oh God, it hit someone. Shhhhhhiiit!"

 **BLOOP**

"If anyone can relate to him that's me," Va'hoko said.

"You have 2 dicks, can I see?" Blake asked. Ruby lost it.

"There are children present," Va'hoko commented between small bursts of laughter, "save your fetishes for Yang's strap on."

"I have it in 3 colors!" she yelled.

 **BLOOP**

"Is, the harness ready?" Peri asked as technicians strapped her in. They nodded.

"Ok, 3, 2, 1, launch."

"Woooho WOW!" Peri screamed as he went from flying to hanging upside down, her skirt over her stomach and shirt over her face. The crew starts laughing.

"Assholes! Get me down!" She yells while someone starts trying to right her, with this hand on her face.  
"Let's try that again," the director says.

 **BLOOP**

"How dare you try to give my sister a hokcy. Hicky. Ahaha, damn it." Yang laughed as she drops her firsts. "I'm sorry V, I have to punch you again because of my tongue."

"You hit like a girl anyways!" Va'hoko retorted.

 **BLOOP**

"Kou-kun! Maul!" The bat flew to his master's had and transformed into a giant maul hammer. Which prompt pulled Va'hoko over. "Too, heavy, did you make this out of real steel or something?!  
 **BLOOP**

Ruby's held in Inner Va'hoko's arms as they fall from colliding in the sky. He hits the ground hard.

"OW" Ruby yells, holding her head as it missed the bad and actually hit the ground.

"Oh God," Va'hoko whispered. "Are you ok?"

"Next time, don't miss the pad!" Ruby yells, Va'hoko pulls the pad over with his foot.

 **BLOOP**

The sky turned blood red and the moon changed red around Yang and the others.

"What's happening?" Blake yelled.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Yang screamed. "2012 WAS RIGHT!"

"No, no no," the director scolded Yang.

 **BLOOP**

"How about now, oh yeah, do mine feel like there's any iky silicon in them?" Peri asked Yang.

"If you push any harder you'll break the water balloons," Yang said. Everyone just dropped.

"And we were doing so well!" Ruby complained.

 **BLOOP**

"Can I do that thing I did to you yesterday, I'm asking permission this time!" Va'hoko asked.

"No means yes, remember that brother," Ryouta said emotionless. Va'hoko broke character to smile.

"Really? You're gonna do that now?" He chucked. "That's your motto, you creep."

 **BLOOP**

"Get your ass back her and fi-ack. *cough cough* Shit, fly *cough* right in my throat" Va'hoko coughed.

 **BLOOP**

Inner Va'hoko wiped the small amount of blood from his face. "I'm gonna fuck you up now."

 **BLOOP**

Va'hoko prepared to charge the grimm with his maul when…..A plastic bag flies into his face. We are treated to Va'hoko flailing blind, trying to grab the bag.

 **BLOOP**

"Let's start with something simple," Ozpin said. "Do you know who I am?"

"Goodwitch's bitch?" Ryouta said. Making Goodwitch smile with a small laugh, Ozpin smiles as well.

"Well, yes, but what else?" He asked.

"An old green pansy ass!" Ryouta declares as Ozpin's head goes to the desk.

 **BLOOP**

"But you just basically said you came here to rape a girl and kidnap her to marry you!" Ozpin said.

"And you take 15-year-old girls in red riding hood costumes off the street and lock them in dark rooms!" Ryouta yelled. Goodwitch just starts laughing.

"He's got you there," She comments.

"And you're the world's worst bondage fetish hider," Ozpin snipped back.

 **BLOOP**

"So, you want to do it? I'll let you spank me with your cane." Peri said.

"Let me handle her sir, spanking's my specialty and old favorite," Goodwitch said.

"Well….have at it," He laughed.

 **BLOOP**

 **Welp, that was the first 4 chapters of bloopers, hope this holds you over till I figure out the next chapter. And hope these where funny.**


	6. Attitude Adjustment

**Well, this took me long enough into Summer break to finish, and with my mother pressing me to get a job, full time I think, I might not get as many chapters out, however, that's a weak excuse so, wish me motivation.**

"Are you sure I'm the best for this?" == Normal speech

 _What if I mess up really bad?_ == Thoughts

( _"This is never going to work,")_ == Japanese speech

(Everyone here is a moron.) == Inner Va'hoko from seal/ Author Notes

Chapter 5: Attitude Adjustment

-C-

(Ruby POV)

Ruby sat with everyone in Port's class for what had to be some kind of attention class in disguise, given the fact that over 90% of the class was asleep on their desk and the other 10% was close behind. She decided, in order to stay awake, to draw a crude version of the professor, with a fat, round belly, a poorly drawn head and mustache, and the name "Professor Poop" with several lines of 'smell' above it. She showed it to Va'hoko, who was also barley wake, Kou asleep with a large bubble inflating and deflating from his nose. Peri was, somehow, using her own breasts as pillows while Ryouta had frozen earmuffs. Moriko had used a noise cancelling spell and fell asleep, leaving V all by his lonesome. Va'hoko saw it and gave a amused yet uncomfortable smile, Yang laughed softly and Weiss, well, did not appreciate my attempt and making the class less boring. Professor Port continued on about cabbages and mustaches and whatever he was talking about before making some comment about their being meaning behind his story and the qualities of a huntsman. Ruby just continued on entertaining herself, not noticing that Weiss was shaking like a overpacked washing machine.

"Now, who among you believes they embody of these traits?" Port asked, Weiss shot up with her arm up.

"I do sir!" She cried confidently.

"Well then, step forward and face your opponent!" Port said, making a motion to the iron cage behind him.

Weiss got up to get her equipment, leaving her team behind in an angry huff.

(Ryouta POV)

 _She needs to chill,_ Ryouta thought, not knowing why she was angry, but he had a feeling that it was stupid. Weiss came back in her battle clothes, which just looked like a dress with a skirt and high heels. She took her ready stand and prepared to face the beast. She was gonna loose, he could already tell, her weapon was poorly made to handle this Grimm. It was an armored ball of speed and force, her perfect foil. But he could see it, her "I'm the best because I'm the best" attitude would fail her, hard. The boar Grimm charged out and caught Weiss off guard, making her dodge, she tried a counter with her Rapier….and lost her weapon. The girl was clearly loosing her focus, her team leader, little red, called out some tips, telling her to avoid the armor and aim for the belly.

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Weiss yelled, really uncalled for but at the same time understandable. Her attitude doesn't really allow help to be give an Ruby could be subjectively distracting her teammate. Weiss managed to block a charge and get the belly expose, at which point, she followed instructions and skewered the beast.

"Very good, we are in the presence of a true huntress in training," Port encouraged, however, I had doubts. After blowing up at her leader after class and storming off, little brother went after her. I had a feeling I knew why but, I had other problems, namely the big breasted idiot who was obviously planning on seducing the headmaster, for bloods sake she was writing her plan instead of notes.

(Va'hoko POV)

Va'hoko ran after the fuming heiress, calling her name.

"Weiss, wait up!" He called out, making her stop. "What happened today, why are you so angry?"

"Why am I angry?!" she cried. "That CHILD has done nothing to be worthy of being leader! I've been trained and groomed to lead and now I have to take orders from her! I'm a Schnee! I deserve better!"

"Weiss, just because someone was trained to lead doesn't mean they're always the best choice, heck, a humble beginning is a sign of greatness. Plus, a wise man said, 'Before one can lead, they must know how to follow,'" Va'hoko argued.

"No they don't, leaders should be the people who deserve it, people who trained their hole life for the sole purpose of leading others! I have done exactly that to live up to the Schnee name, and I will not play second fiddle to some child!" She cried, nearly in tears. Va'hoko paused.

"Oh, so that's it," he said solemnly. "Weiss, do you know my last name? Do you know what it means?"

"What? I, no I don't know," she said, wondering what this has to do with anything.

"My full name, is Va'hoko Akashiya Shuzen Aono. My second name, is the name of my grandmother, the vampire dark lord who used her power to seal away the great vampire Alcuard, who threatened the entire world, Shuzen is the family name of my grandfather, who rule as one of the strongest vampires in the world for centuries, and managed to use his family and influence to acquire great power in the human world as a shadow puppet master. And finally, Aono, my father's family name, my father is the only Blood Lord in the world beside myself, and one of the strongest vampires of all time, he and my mother managed to actually fight, defeat and kill the vampire Alcuard, who is the oldest and strongest vampire. I have the legacy of 3 great families running through me, and a whole lot to live up to. I'm a blood lord like my father, making me a rare being of extortionary power and position. In the monster world, I can use that alone to exert authority over everyone but a select few. However, here, those names, that legacy, means nothing." He looked at Weiss, her eyes wide with disbelief and confusion. "Here, I'm just like everyone else, well, not exactly, but you know what I mean. We hold great title and power, but when it means nothing, when our families influence no longer stretches in front of us, what do we do? We are like everyone else, and everything must be earned. The fact that you trained your life to lead is a great thing, and you'll be ready when the time comes for it, but for now, you need to learn how to follow, to understand what it's like for those you lead. To trust another, and for them to trust you. You many be a Schnee, Weiss, but it's legacy and expections don't follow you here, just be yourself and learn."

Weiss sat there and digested everything. "So, you're saying, I need to just, ACCEPT, Ruby as my leader?"

"How about you do one better, you help her be a better leader, you say you have the knowledge, now pass it on, and when you graduate, you can take pride in knowing you made her ready for everything. You can both go out ready to lead or follow, cause you taught each other how," Va'hoko finished by patting Weiss on the shoulder. She reflected on his words before heading off to her next class.

(Weiss POV)

 _Was he right? Was Ruby the best choice cause she needs me to make her grow? And vis versa?_ Weiss pondered this as she approached her dorm later that night. She opened her door and look at Ruby's bunk. Pulling back the sheet, she saw the young girl asleep and surrounded by books. Weiss was slightly taken back, she was actually taking this seriously.  
"H-huh? Weiss! Oh I was studying then I feel asleep and," Ruby rambled before Weiss stopped her.

"How do you take your coffee?" She asked.

"What?"

"Quickly!"

"3 CREAM, 4 SUGAR!" Ruby cried.

With a sigh, Weiss headed towards the door.

"Weiss?"

"Ruby, I may not be the best leader every, but I'm gonna be the best teammate every," she said with a smile. "oh and by the way, I always wanted bunk beds as a kid."

(3rd POV)

Meanwhile, earlier that day, Ryouta was searching the grounds for his sister, she was most likely looking for Ozpin so, where would Ozpin be.

…..

Breakroom. Ryouta made his way there as quickly and quietly as a stalker does. He found Ozpin backed into a corner, coffee in one hand, gripping it tightly, cane in the other, also iron gripped and his lips steeled. Because Peri was already shaking her tits at him.

"Come on Ozzy, I'm sure we can come to a, 'mutually-beneficial' agreement," she teased, leaning forward and swaying her chest casually. Ozpin looked like he was desperately trying to hold himself togeather.

"I've told you Ms. Aono, I won't just give you a pass from school work," Ozpin said, some strain in his voice as he focused on his words and not Peri's swaying assests.

"Come on, I don't need that. All I need is," And now she was frozen. Ryouta had frozen his sister in a large block of ice, making her fall back. He sighed as he walked in.

"Sorry, headmaster, Peri takes after her mother," Ryouta said as he grabbed the block of frozen sibling and began dragging it away.

"No problem, thanks," Ozpin weakly said as he slid to the ground, mentally exhausted from resisting nature.

(Ruby POV)

Meanwhile, a little later after that, Ruby and Va'hoko walked through the hall to the library. Intent on getting the books they needed. Suddenly, Va'hoko's stomach growled.

"Oh, man, I totally forgot about lunch," he moaned.

"Oh, man, that stinks," Ruby said, Va'hoko's eyes took the the floor.

"Ruby," he breathed. "Can I, do that, again?"

"What?"

"Please, let me drink your blood, you're so sweet and you taste like milk and cookies, please? I'm so hungry," Va'hoko begged. He put up a puppy face that even Ruby was having trouble resisting.

"I-I don't know," She stuttered.

"Pleeeeeeease," he begged further.

"O-ok, just be quick about it," Ruby agreed. Va'hoko instantly perked up and swung himself at Ruby, he gently tilted her head and

 **BITE!**

"MMmmmm," Va'hoko moaned as he drank Ruby's blood, she had gotten a bit more used to the initial pain but she still flinched when his teeth sunk in. He drank for about 30 seconds, leaving Ruby a little light headed. Then she noticed the large group of shadows converging.

"Thanks Ruby, that was delicious," Va'hoko said with a great heartwarming smile.

"So, you're him," a gruff voice said.

Va'hoko turned to see the large group of shadows.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"That doesn't matter, what does matter is stopping you from hurting our darling rose."

"Excuse me?" Va'hoko asked. The shadows became people, mostly 16 years old's and one first year here at Beacon. "How are you?"

"Hey, you guys are from Signal," Ruby observed.

"That's right, and we're her to protect our innocent flower!" One of them cried out.

"We won't let you be Ruby's boyfriend, you abusive fiend!" another cried.

"What? We're not!" Va'hoko tried to reason but the big one, the first year already fired at him, his large rifle pointed at his head.

"Look out!" Ruby tackled Va'hoko.

 **CLING!**

 **(Transformation theme, you know the one)**

 _When the Rosary seal around his neck is removed, Va'hoko's innocent self vanishes and his inner vampire awakens!_

Bats swarmed Va'hoko, forming a cocoon around him and flying into him, disappearing into his body. One flew into his chest, his body flashed nude as his muscles instantly bulged, his arms now pressing against his uniform. Two bats flew into his legs and they as well flashed naked but stronger and larger. Our view of the young vampire spun as his hair changed from brown to silver and his once green eyes changed to a dark red with a cat like slit for pupils. This new Va'hoko spun a few times within the lose bat sphere before turning to the viewer and swung his right arm out, shattering the wall of bats.

Before them, holding Ruby, stood a new Va'hoko, his silver hair swaying in the breeze of his own power. Ruby looked at her hand, noticing she had grabbed his rosary when she tackled him.

"Let's get one thing straight here," Va'hoko started, making the Signal students ready to piss themselves if the massive power boost hadn't already. "Ruby and I are not dating, I drink her blood to keep up my strength, nothing more. You creeps attacked us over your own selfish and idiot notions. YOU NEED TO BE PUT IN YOUR PLACE!"

With a swift punch, Va'hoko sent them all flying, out the walls and into Vale.

"Damn it, if this keeps happening I'll go crazy," Va'hoko said as he took his rosary. "Just take him back to the room, this was too annoying and trivial for me.

 **So, this chapter was rushed as I had no real idea what I was doing. I mean I know what I'm doing but had no prior ideas. So, it's a little bad and abrupt. Sorry, next one will be better, I promise/hope.**


End file.
